


潮汐

by haimianren



Category: Raging Loop
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haimianren/pseuds/haimianren
Summary: 一切结束之后，初夏的某一天，因为一句话两个人奔向了大海。
Relationships: 芹泽千枝实/房石阳明
Kudos: 5





	潮汐

**Author's Note:**

> 希望能得到评论。

“好想在这里和阳明殉情哦。”千枝实捧着脸，一望无际的大海在她鲜红的眼眸里翻涌。

现在是五月中旬的晚上十点，天气不冷不热，夏天的暑气还没来得及蔓延，晚上十点的海风也还带着一点凉意。  
从东京到冲绳，只需要一张耗时三小时的机票和一句“想看大海。”  
下午五点千枝实端着今晚的晚饭说出了这句话，晚上十点两个人就已经站在冲绳的沙滩上赤着脚吹海风了。

“这大概就是热恋中的情侣吧。”房石阳明想到。

现在不是旅游旺季，空气中尚且涌动着还没消去的，属于春天尾巴的冷风，晚上十点的海滩空无一人，只剩下临时起意来到这里的房石阳明和千枝实。

出行计划，完全没有。  
行李收拾，只随便扯了几件衣服。  
住所，勉强算是找好了吧。  
旅行目的，看海。  
“嗯，偶尔就是要来一次这样说走就走的旅行嘛。”完全没有吸取到教训的房石阳明如此想到。

晚上十点的大海很暗，只有远处被月光染上亮色的水平线有一道细细的光，大海像染了墨，在黑暗中翻腾，又被月光漂了一层毛茸茸的亮，浪尖在夜空下闪闪发光。浪声无休无止，迎上又吞噬掉礁石，拍击着，拨动着，永恒地冲击着海中的一切。  
房石阳明牵着千枝实的手，她腕上的手链贴着他的手腕，海风把两个人的头发都吹乱，房石阳明的夹克在空中猎猎作响，绵软湿润的沙地吞掉了两个人的脚趾，白色的浪花亲吻着他们的脚踝，两个人就像普通情侣一样吹着海风绕着大海散步。  
“大海——真好呢——”  
“是呢——”  
房石阳明把千枝实的手攥得紧了一点，这样牵着手前进，有点叫人想起来休水的雾呢。那是第一次牵手来着吧？  
“啊！是螃蟹！”千枝实立刻松开了房石阳明的手，向不远处跑去。  
房石阳明攥了攥空下来的右手，叹了口气，踩着水向千枝实走去。  
她蹲在沙滩上，手里抓着一只小螃蟹，很小，仿佛合上手就可以把它捏死。  
从远处吹来的海风吹散了她的麻花辫，海风穿过她的发丝，把她吹向大海。

“好想在这里和阳明殉情哦。”她说。

“认真的？”房石阳明问。  
“认真的。”千枝实眨了眨眼睛，用无辜的表情点了点头。  
“已经不能死亡回溯了哦？”房石阳明又问。  
“我知道的啦，但是，”千枝实抱着腿，被海风吹散的头发遮住她的表情，“真的很合适啦。”  
于是房石阳明伸出了手，把千枝实从海滩上拉了起来。两个人迎着海风，一步步地走进大海。  
五月的海水还很冰冷，从足尖到小腿，从小腿又到两个人的腰间，海水打着浪花，把牵着手的两个人的下半身都吞到海中。  
脚下踩的绵密的沙粒逐渐变成粗糙的沙砾，房石阳明感觉脚底已经被粗糙的地面划出了伤口。

“……在大海中死掉会变成什么样？”  
“尸体被海水泡到浮肿吧？听说被淹死很痛苦呢。”  
“听起来比在雾中烂掉还难受啊。”  
“是啊，有可能会被鱼吃掉吧，变成粪便。”  
“呜哇，真的么？”  
“也有可能会被冲会回岸上吧？”  
“那听起来还好一点……”  
“但尸体会吸水浮肿到看不出来人型啊。”  
“听起来都没什么好下场啊。”  
“是这样的，千枝实这样的美女也会变得不成人型的。”  
“哇，这种时候还夸我，甜言蜜语~”  
“说实话啦，千枝实小姐。”  
海水漫过两个人的小腹，压迫起两个人的胸腔，两个人牵着的手在海浪中浮沉。  
“再走下去就真的要死掉了。”房石阳明停了下来。  
“阳明反悔了吗？”  
“没有，”房石阳明摇摇头，“被你杀掉过那么多次，再陪你死一次也没关系。”  
千枝实背着月光，朦胧的光线描绘出她露出海面的上半身，仿佛她已经溶解在了大海中。  
“千枝实没关系吗？”  
海风吹得更大了，原本平静的海面掀起了浪花，这让房石阳明的声音变得断断续续起来。  
“这里是冲绳，我们来自东京，已经彻底离开休水了。”  
“就算死掉，千枝实也没关系吗？”  
房石阳明的声音穿透了浪涛，传向了看不清表情的千枝实。  
“……”千枝实没有说话。  
“不过就算千枝实还是想要浪漫殉情也没关系。”房石阳明把两个人牵着的手又攥紧了一定，“我会和第一次牵手时一样，一直都不放开的。”

“房石阳明会一直陪着千枝实的。”

“噗……这时候用假名？”  
“诶，有什么关系吗？”  
“看一看气氛啊！渣男！”  
“呜哇！这种时候说我渣男。到底是谁不会看气氛啊！”  
“哈哈哈！”  
千枝实也拉紧了房石阳明的手。  
“你，会一直陪着我吧？一直。”  
“嗯，一直。”房石阳明在浓稠的夜色中点了点头。  
千枝实拉着房石阳明的手，把他扯到她的对面，就着隐约的月光，混着腥咸的海水，吻上了房石阳明的嘴唇。

“那就算了吧！海水好冰——明明都五月了怎么还这么冷，快回去吧！我想吃刨冰！”千枝实松了一口气一样，一边抱怨着，一边拉着房石阳明向沙滩走去。  
“好、好，话说明明嫌冷怎么还要吃刨冰。”  
“我就要吃！在水里走路好累啊阳明你背我回去吧！”  
“等、别，呜哇——！”  
在海浪拍击岸边的声音中，混进了什么人落水的扑通声。

月亮逐渐升高，除了海浪声一切都安静得仿佛沉眠，只有房石阳明一个人瘫在沙滩上吐水。  
……被突然袭击，在海里摔倒差点溺水，然后被女友从海里救上来什么的，太逊了吧！！！  
房石阳明有些愤愤不平，他咳嗽几下终于咳出了最后一口海水，平复了下呼吸，用手背碰了碰因为带着房石阳明游回岸而精疲力竭的千枝实。  
他得到的回应是千枝实的嘴唇，在月亮到达最顶端时，他们又交换了一个亲吻。

千枝实不知道房石阳明刚刚的话是不是真的，不过已经无所谓了，至少，他们的吻是真的。


End file.
